A Changed Life
by Vanima Bliss
Summary: When a girl's powers begin to emerge within her she has no one to turn to, until a man named Charles Xavier offers his aid. But there is more to this girl than what he already knows...
1. A Strange Headache Prologue

**A Changed Life**

****

Disclaimer: Do I sound like I would own such a great movie as X-Men? Think again!

Chapter One

A Strange Headache

The night was beginning to grow old and the stars were withering in their brightness. The slight breeze was chilled and fallen leaves rustled across the grass. The night seemed like it would never end, then again it always felt long. For some time she spent the cold nights lying on her hammock atop of her balcony, just staring at the stars above. She would usually ponder about her life and how she ended up in her new home.

Finally the agency had placed her with the perfect family. She had been with them for three years and she had actually grown accustomed to calling them mom and dad. Never had she done that since her first foster mother. Her name was Kristen and she had taken care of her when she was just a baby and a toddler. But soon she was incapable to take care of her anymore due to financial reasons. That was when she had first learned she was a part of the foster care system. Three more families took her then and she experienced the most traumatizing parts of her life. Thankfully it didn't affect her much now that she was with a good family. They taught her the good way of life and how to become a better person. It was what she always wanted. But they couldn't answer everything.

She had first begun to become a bit curious about her real parents when she was five years old. Who were they? How did they die? Who was she really? She had many questions and absolutely no way of finding answers. No one could help her. The agency wouldn't tell her for some reason. She didn't know why, but that added more to her curiosity. Nothing was fair in life. She could hold out on that wish for later.

"Yeah right." A sigh escaped her lips and she clutched her blanket tighter to her body. It was getting a bit chillier out here. Suddenly a light in her room caught her eye and she saw her foster mother scurrying about her room frantically calling her name. Ah, Diane. She probably woke up the neighborhood now.

Quickly she rose from her hammock and knocked on the glass door that separated her and her mother. Diane turned around and saw a small person with light golden locks and very strange azure eyes standing behind the glass door and she jumped, but then realizing it was her daughter she hurried over to the door and slid it open.

"Trinity Parker! What do you think you're doing out here? It is 54 degrees out there and…your lips are blue! Oh my god…" she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her inside the warmth of the house. Trinity's eyes widened as she suddenly felt a shooting twinge in the back of her head and she yelled in pain. It felt like a knife was being stabbed into the back of her neck.

"Honey, are you ok? Trin…?" Then out of the blue, the light began to flicker and then the light bulb burst and darkness flooded the room. Glass went flying everywhere and Diane held Trinity close while trying to contain her screams. She was a bit freaked now. Ever since Trinity had been having these terrible headaches, the power in her house and sometimes the neighborhood goes out. It was probably a coincidence. A strange one though.

"Whoa. What just happened mom?" Trinity asked and she held her head as dizziness began to overtake her. Diane shook her head and shrugged while wrapping her arm around her daughter and guiding her outside of her room.

"I have no idea. Were you having another headache?" Trinity nodded and glanced around the hallway as she tried to find her ground in the dark house. The power had gone out again. That was the fourth time this week. Something was going on.

"They've been getting worse. I feel like I'm going to pass out each time I have one too. It's practically worse than a migraine."

"Well I don't know what I can tell you. They're probably just from you sleeping outside in the bitter cold." She stated in a scolding way. Trinity rolled her eyes and soon realized that she was in her living room. A candle was set at the end table in the corner of the room and her mother grabbed it as well as a pack of matches that sat beside it. She lit the candle and led Trinity to the kitchen where all of the medicine was held. She rummaged through the cupboards until she came upon what she was looking for. Aspirin. She screwed open the bottle and took two tablets from its confinements. Then she placed the lid back on and put it back in the cupboard.

"Here take some Aspirin. These should help you better than Tylenol." Trinity smiled and took the two tablets from Diane's hand and then swallowed them. Diane then handed her a cup of water and she downed it till the last drop.

"Thanks. I feel better already." Trinity smiled and then set the cup down while wiping her mouth off. "I think I'm going to bed now. I'm feeling tired. Good night mom." She quietly turned around and walked towards her room until she heard her mother's disagreeing words.

"Not so fast young lady. I think you're going to sleep here in the living room until I clean up all of that glass in your room. I don't want you cutting yourself now." Trinity sighed and then headed back to the living room couch.

"Fine." She jumped onto the soft cushions and rested her head on the arm of the sofa. Diane came around and removed the blanket from a chair on the other side of the room and laid it on top of Trinity. "Good night sweetheart. I'll wake you up for school tomorrow." Trinity groaned and rolled over and Diane chuckled while placing a kiss on her cheek. Then she disappeared into the darkness.

As soon as Trinity made sure her mother was out of sight, she sighed and brought her hands to the back of her neck. She had no idea what's been happening to her lately. She has definitely noticed that there is a power surge whenever she has her headaches though. It's weird. Hopefully it's nothing to be worried about.

"It's probably deadly. And I have to go to school still. This sucks." She stuffed her head into the arm rest and after a few minutes of light breathing, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I know this chapter was really short but it was mostly a prologue. In the next chapter I hope to introduce the rest of the family and how she is in school, plus another surprise! So until next chapter…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	2. The Crush

**A Changed Life**

****

Disclaimer: If I had created X-Men, let alone owned it, I'd be helping out making the sequels.  Not voicing them out to the public!

Chapter Two

The Crush

Trinity moaned and rolled over as she heard a loud booming sound not too far away.  It sounded like music.  Oh yeah, her brother's music.  She sighed and forced her tired eyes open, but as soon as she did she squeezed them shut and rubbed her eyes with her fists.  The sun was shining right through the living room windows, making it a whole lot brighter than what she was used to in her room. 

"Great, first I'm going to come down with a terrible disease and now I'm going to become blind.  What else should I add to the list?"

"Hmm...that's a good question.  Where should I begin…?"  Trinity peeked from underneath the shield of her hands and saw her younger foster brother standing above her with his headphones around his neck playing full blast.  That's Kyle alright.  She rolled her eyes at his smart remark and swatted at him with one of her hands.

"Gee, thanks."  She sat up using her arms for support and then yawned while stretching her stiff limbs.  "What time is it?"  Her ears picked up the faint sound of snuffed laughter and she glanced up at Kyle to see him holding back a smirk.

"Seven…which means you only have about…" he glanced at his wrist watch.  "…fifteen minutes to get ready."  He grinned while patting her shoulder and then quickly ran into the kitchen as he saw her anger flare up.  She couldn't believe it!  Fifteen minutes!  As if her headaches were bad enough, now she was going to be late for school?  Where was her mom? 

"You little worm!  Mom!"  Trinity squealed as she jumped off of the sofa and rushed towards the bathroom.  She needed to make a new record getting ready if she wanted to make it to the bus on time.  Her record right now was forty minutes.  Quickly she turned the knob to the shower for the water to come on and soon enough it came pouring out of the shower head.  She rapidly undressed and took a look at herself in the mirror.  She did this every morning.  Mostly to see if any of her skin had healed.  She ran one of her fingers along the long scar across her belly and sighed.  Nothing had changed.  She lowered her head and then remembered she was on a time limit and so she relieved herself before hopping into the bathtub and taking the shortest shower in all of history.  Eleven minutes.  Next she grabbed a towel from the closet next to the door and dried herself off, followed by brushing her teeth.

"Great, now I have like five minutes to get ready and I haven't even picked out my clothes or done my hair yet!"  She spit out some of the excess toothpaste in the sink and then gargled some water before washing off her face.  Her eyes suddenly caught sight of her baby blue hairbrush that sat on the counter next to her toothbrush and she grabbed it and tore through her hair.  She didn't care how knotty it was, it WOULD come out.  And so after about two minutes of brushing her hair, she set down the brush, took out her hair dryer, and began drying her hair. When she was finished she applied on her minimal amount of make-up; black mascara and glittering crème eye shadow and sprinted into her room. 

The glass that had previously fallen onto the floor had been cleaned up and an outfit was lying across her bed.  A pair of dark blue Capri's and a red muscle tee top with matching pumps.  Wow, her mother knows her very well.  Where was she anyways?  Swiftly she dressed up, making sure to put on her favorite, not to mention treasured sterling silver ring she always wore.  The agency had sent it to her through the mail last year saying that it was a special gift from her biological parents for her sixteenth birthday.  She still has yet to learn anymore from them.

A sigh escaped her lips as she gazed down at her ring and then she quickly remembered that she was already late for school.  She quickly slipped into her red pumps, grabbed her purse and backpack, and headed towards the front door.  She could miss breakfast today.  As she came upon the dining room next to the kitchen, she saw her foster father, also known as Tom, sitting down and eating a piece of toast while reading the newspaper.  He must have heard her for he raised his head and smiled while greeting her.

"Good morning Trinity.  You know the power went out this last night for the fourth time this week.  Only this time it circulated throughout the whole town.  Weird, isn't it?" 

"The whole town?  That is weird.  Oh well, it's back on.  I have to get to school.  Bye dad!"  And before she could hear him answer, she fled and ran out the door.  She hoped she could still get the bus.  It was late for the last couple of days due to the power outages, so luck could be on her side today.  As she approached her bus stop, she spotted Kyle there as well as a few other kids that lived nearby.  They were sitting on the curb waiting for the bus to arrive.  What was taking it so long?

"Hey Manz!"  Trinity called out as she walked up next to her friend.  Amanda was her best friend let alone only good friend she knew.  She lived down the street and they made fast friends as soon as she moved here.  Her life wasn't so great either, that was what made them connect.  Two girls and one messed up life.  Though Trinity would not tell Amanda much about her life.  That always made a glitch in their friendship.  Amanda would tell, Trinity wouldn't.

"Hey Trin.  Did you hear about the power outage last night?  I heard it took out the whole town!  It didn't come back on until this morning.  Around five or something."

"Really?  Whoa.  Something is definitely going on."  She turned her head away from her and lowered her gaze to the ground.  Should she tell her about her headaches?  Nah.  There was no use.  They would be gone soon anyways.  She subconsciously rubbed the upper part of her neck and felt the tensed muscle.  Maybe that had something to do with her headaches.  She had strained muscles.  Yeah, that had to be it.

"Finally, here comes the bus!"  A kid yelled.  Trinity looked up to see the bright yellow bus that transported them to their school round a corner and soon the yellow lights started flashing.  This was the latest it's ever been.  When it came to a complete stop she boarded the bus and found a seat next to Amanda in a two seater.  It wasn't that full this time.  Probably students who thought they missed it or that it would never come.  In a few seconds they were off again and on their way to Morris High School.

After a good ten minute ride they had finally arrived at the school and Trinity and Amanda both jumped off of the bus and walked towards the school.  They were the latest bus and yet lived the closest to the school.  They did have the last bus stop on their route, though the street lights did pose as a problem.  Oh well, late is late.  What can she do about it? 

"We better not get detentions for this.  You know it?"  Amanda agreed with Trinity and the two girls laughed while entering the school building.  The rest of the kids who were on their bus ran to their classes, afraid of being another minute late, but Trinity and Amanda walked as slow as molasses.  It wasn't as if these people could do any worse to them then what they have already gone through.  Detentions weren't alien to them.

As the two girls rounded a corner they said their goodbyes as their first period classes were in two different parts of the school.  Trinity walked up a few flights of stairs as Amanda walked down a few.  After a couple more minutes of walking, Trinity had finally reached her first period class.  World History.  It bored her to sleep, but it was needed if she wanted to further her education.  Her parents had entered her into school when she moved here and they told her to try her best.  She had never been in a school before she moved here.  Her other foster parents said something about being home schooled, but of course she had never learned anything from them.  Nothing, but pain.  Now she was in a building with other students her own age and people who actually wanted to help her.  It was comforting, yet scary.  She didn't want anyone to find out about her past.  The school counselor meets up with her every day and tries to speak with her about it, but she would tell her nothing.  The subject was changed about every two minutes.  People just didn't know how to communicate with her very well.  Everyone except Amanda.  She was about the only person Trinity could actually speak to openly, yet she still wouldn't give on to her past.  Talking about her life was hard, for she would relive everything she would speak about.  She didn't want to do that, ever.  It was terrible enough to hold memories like she does, but reliving everything would kill her.  She didn't know how she would handle it.   

She glanced into the window of the door and drew in a deep breath as she turned the doorknob and entered the room.  The whole class fell into a deep silence as everyone stared at her, but then they all went about their business and started talking again.  It was as if she was never even there.  It made her irritated that people could just do that to her.  Then again, she was used to it.  Her life was full of ignorance and deprivation.  At least it used to be.

"Glad you could join us Ms. Parker.  Please have a seat."  Trinity lowered her gaze from everyone's and took an empty seat by the door.  The faster this class ended, the faster she would move onto her favorite classes.  Art followed by Physics.  She loved them both.  One was creative where as the other was intelligent.  She thought of it as teaching both sides of her brain.  And then there was also the fact that her crush was in her physics class.  A smile rose to her lips as she thought of him.  He was the cutest boy she had ever seen, not to mention the first crush she ever had.  She sat back and shifted her attention to her teacher as she lectured about the 16th Century. 

World History flew by and before Trinity knew it the bell had rang.  She gathered her backpack and purse and hurried out of class.  She strode down the hallway and then turned towards another, heading towards her next class.  She had Mathematics and then finally art class.  She whizzed by people as they stood in the hallways talking and she rolled her eyes at some of the comments she overheard.  She hated walking through the hallways.  It was always so crowded and people would stare at you and talk about you.  At least that is what she saw.  She in particular had never been talked about, but she has heard a few rumors about others.  Not so nice ones.  Soon she arrived at her class and prepared herself for a boring lesson.

When mathematics was over she practically jogged to her art class.  It was kind of farther away from her Math class and this was the only way she could get there on time.  As she came to the door of her classroom, she nodded at the teacher as she greeted her.  Trinity sat down in her assigned seat in the back of the room and soon the bell rung and class begun.  The teacher walked into the room and smiled at her small class of students.  It was much different than her first period class, thank goodness.

"Alright class.  Today we will be working with colored pencils.  I want you to use value in your creations so make sure there are differences between light and dark.  You can make what ever your heart desires as long as it is appropriate for school.  This is a one day project so do not take long to brainstorm either.  You may begin as soon as you receive your materials."  Trinity smiled as she heard today's lesson.  She loved to make things!  She would be sure to create something beautiful. 

As she received a box of colored pencils and paper she began to draw what was sketched in her mind.  Her movements were slow and in some parts quick and she made sure to use a variety of colors.  The minutes had flown by and soon she was finished with her drawing.  She brought it away from her face and gazed upon her artwork.  It was perfect!  Just as she wanted it to look.  She signed her name at the bottom of the page, her first name only, and then just as she was about to raise her hand the bell rang.  As all of the students began packing up, she sighed and folded her drawing and stuck it in her back pocket.  She could always show the teacher tomorrow.

Trinity rose from her seat and walked out the door.  Now it was time for physics!  And the best part was that she sat next to her crush.  His name was Brad and he had the unruliest dirty blonde hair and coolest green eyes.  It made her shiver as she thought of him.  She hasn't even spoken to the kid and yet he made her feel wonderful.  She was weird.

"Hey Trin!"  Trinity was lost from her thoughts as she saw Amanda jogging over to her and she smiled while waiting for her.

"Hey Manz.  Guess what class is next?"  Amanda smirked.  She knew all about Trinity's crush on the hot guy that sat next to her.  She never stopped talking about him.

"You have to talk to him Trin.  Tell him you don't get something the teacher was lecturing about or bring up a conversation.  Ask him what classes he'll take next year for senior year.  It is only a couple of months away from the end of the school year you know."  Trinity sighed and shook her head.  She'd never be able to talk to him.  She was shy, not to mention scared out of her mind.  She hated confrontations.  They made her nervous.  She didn't know what to expect.

"I don't know.  He'll think I'm weird or something."  Amanda laughed and brought her arm around Trinity's shoulders. 

"You are weird Trin.  Just give it a try.  It's better to do something now than later."  Trinity grinned and then chuckled at her friend.  They had been going over this for weeks now.  Amanda would tell her to talk to him and then she would chicken out.  But this time, she was feeling kind of different.  Maybe this was it!

"Thanks Manz.  Ok, I'll tell you all about it after class.  Wait for me out here in the hall."  Amanda nodded and then released Trinity while carrying on to her class which was right across from Trinity's.  Trinity drew in a deep breath and entered her class.  She walked through the middle aisle until she reached her seat and then sat down.  A couple of seconds later she saw Brad enter the room and begin walking down their aisle as well.  Trinity gathered up her courage and smiled at him as he walked by her.  He smiled in return and she felt an enormous amount of excitement in her heart.  He just smiled at her!  He acknowledged her!  This was great for step one.

Suddenly, her neck began to ache and she rubbed it with her fingers.  Please don't say it was going to act up again.  She did not need this.  At least not now.  She could feel a strange energy roaming through her body and she immediately stopped rubbing her neck.  What was that?  She looked at her hands questionably and got so caught up in thought that she jumped when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

A few minutes had gone by and still she didn't talk to him.  She couldn't find the courage to do so.  It wasn't until the end of class when they first spoke.  The only thing was that he had brought up the conversation!  He tapped her desk with his pencil and leaned over to her.  She could feel the big lump in the back of her throat.  Hopefully she could answer him.

"Do you know what he's talking about?  I sort of got lost."  She nodded and glanced up at the board.  The teacher was talking about atoms and the periodic table.  Thank god she was actually good in this class.  She could answer his question easily.

"Yeah.  He's saying that the atomic number is how many protons there are and most of the time how many electrons too.  To get the number of neutrons you have to subtract the atomic weight and the atomic number.  And he's now going to explain how to get the number of electrons when the atom is called an ion or something.  Get it?" she whispered.

"Yeah.  Thanks."  She smiled and returned her gaze to the teacher.  She didn't even listen to him as he spoke more of the subject of atoms, but instead reflected back on what had just happened.  She couldn't believe what just happened!  The butterflies in her stomach were rising and multiplying inside of her stomach.  She was so nervous.  At least it wasn't her who brought up the conversation.  She liked it that way.

As she was absorbed in her thinking, she felt a sudden sharp pain on the top of her head.  Oh no.  Her headache was starting now.  As if a stiff neck wasn't enough and now this!  It was pulsating throughout her whole head this time and her neck was aching like crazy.  She began to rub at it, but it only made it worse.  She drew in a deep breath while rubbing her temples and then she finally heard the bell ring.  The need for something cold registered in her head and she knew she had to get to the bathroom or the nurse's office as soon as possible.  This one felt like the worst one yet.  She stood up and gathered her things and then out of no where an extremely large pain flourished throughout her head and traveled down her spine.  Her breath was caught in the back of her throat and the wind was knocked out of her.  She bent over and gripped the edge of her desk table.  Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Brad there with his brows furrowed.

"Are you alright?"  She couldn't answer him.  She didn't have the breath to do so.  All she could do was concentrate on the pain in her body.  It was extreme to the point of passing out.  She could see her vision blurring and she knew she had to get away from there.  Maybe go to the nurse's office instead of the bathroom.  She quickly threw her backpack on top of her shoulder and made her way towards the door.  Little did she know that Brad was following her, curious about her behavior.  But as she went to pass through the door a gigantic shock rocked up and down her spine and she cried out in pain.  Her body fell to the ground in the middle of the hallway, as well as everything else she was holding and she curled up in a fetal position.  Her whole body was trembling and the pain was unbearable now.  What just happened to her?  It felt like she was just struck by lightning. 

A crowd circled around her and they stared at her in shock and in curiosity.  A few people had knelt down next to her to try and help her out, but she swatted away at them.  She didn't want anyone to touch her.  It would just increase the throbbing.  Brad had come out of the class now and grabbed her arm before she could do anything and tried to help her stand up.  "Trinity?  Are you ok?"  He succeeded in helping her to her knees and hands but not any further.  Trinity on the other hand whimpered as he gripped her arm, not to mention a little shocked as well.  He knew her name?  Since when?  She averted her eyes to his and gripped his hand as she attempted to pull herself up, ignoring the pain, but what she saw on his face confused her.  He looked like he had just seen a ghost.  What was wrong with him?

"Oh my god.  Your eyes."  He ripped her hand off of him and backed away into the crowd.  "You're one of those mutants.  A freak!"  He backed up into a few people and just stood there staring at her like the rest of them.  Trinity could feel tears make their way to the back of her eyes.  He rejected her.  He called her a freak.  And a mutant?  What was he talking about?  What was going on?  She reached her hand out towards him and saw him back away even more, as long as with the rest of the crowd.

"Brad?  No.  What are you…talking about?"  Another surge flowed through her body and she screamed in agony.  The pain was increasing and her body couldn't hang on much longer.  Why was she hurting so much?  What was happening to her?  She glanced around the hallway and saw all of the other students looking at her in fear.  Some just stood there and the others ran away in fright.  And then she saw him.  Kyle was standing there with his mouth agape and his arms trembling.  Oh no.  Not him too.

"Trinity?"  She heard him whisper and she lowered her head while sobbing.  What was happening to her?  Why was she in so much pain?  Why is her brother scared of her?  And why was she just called a mutant?  She could suddenly hear different voices scattering about in her head and she looked around to see no one talking.  What was this?  Then the horrible sights of her past began to emerge and she could do nothing but watch as her past flew by in front of her eyes and she screamed for it to stop.  Her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to halt the flashbacks, but she could still see them burned into the back of her mind.  They were there and there to stay.  She wouldn't accept it!  She pleaded to not remember, but it was too late.  The little girl she had once known had returned from under the surface and curled up in the corner of her mind.  The echoes of the horrible cries and loud banging's continued in her head and Trinity could do nothing but lay there and cry and plead.  The children around her began to step away from her even more as it looked like she was having an inner battle with herself, but soon it became dangerous.  The flashbacks came quicker and faster and Trinity had had enough of them.  She did not want to go through it again.  There was no way she would be able to live with herself if she didn't stop now.  As soon as she saw one of her most traumatizing experiences, she cracked.  She couldn't hold it in anymore.  Her scream flooded the long hallways of the school and she clenched her fists in anger.  A strange energy enveloped her and she hesitated before harnessing the power and allowing it to comfort her.  Then with the comfort of the new power she possessed, she released the anger inside of herself, but something unexpected happened.  The building began to shake and the lights started to flicker…   

A/N: A cliffy!  Anyways, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for such great and nice reviews.  I appreciate all of the comments and please keep them coming.  And all you others just reading, please review!  I need to know how this story is going!  It gives me inspiration to write more and faster!  Alright well, here's some feedback to the ones who did review…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

**_Coletterby_**_: Thanks for the review and here's your update.  I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and please, don't kill me.  ;;_

****

**_Sacree_**_:__ I love the X-Men movies too.  I can't wait for the third one to come out.  They say it's to be released in the summer of 2006.  Hopefully sooner!  Well here's your update and I hope you enjoyed it.  I'll update next week as well!___

****

**_GMUXMenSoaps_**_: Thanks for the review.  I like OC fics too.  Nothing better than putting a character who's life is a little different than others in a story and adding a spark!  Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  _


	3. A Freak?

****

A Changed Life

Disclaimer: X-Men is not mine. Everyone and everything unknown to you is. Basic enough?

Chapter Three

A Freak?

Trinity had no idea what was happening. First she was reliving her past and now the building was shaking and seemed like it would become unstable any second. She felt a humungous energy circulating throughout her body and engulfing her mind. Something was happening to her. Something definitely not normal. The lights began to flicker and screams were echoing all around her. Her sight couldn't pick up anything besides the difference of the darkness and light and of course the movement of everyone running around. Everyone was in a panic and they ran in circles as they tried to escape from her.

Then something Trinity did not expect happened. She began to feel her muscles working again and she dragged herself over to the wall and used it to support her as she stood up. And then something she really did not expect happened. The lights on the ceiling began to explode and glass shattered everywhere. She could feel a few pieces of glass cut her arms and tear through her clothes as they fell from above and she knew she had to get out of there. Her legs took it upon themselves to start moving and she slowly made her way towards an exit. But as she looked over to the exit she could see someone closing the door as they just ran out. It seemed to be a custodian and she could hear the sound of a locking door. He locked it! She held her hand out towards the door as she continued walking on wobbly legs and pleaded for him to open it back up, but then she felt another surge of pain flow through her body. This time it was in her extended arm and then saw something released from her palm. It was blue and white and resembled a giant ball of energy. It scared her half to death and before she knew it the door had exploded.

She brought her arms up to cover her face as the explosion blew glass and metal across the hall and she fell to the floor in a frenzy. Her body froze in shock and her mind reeled for a possible conclusion of what just happened. Did she just do that? No, it couldn't have been. She was a human. She was normal. She didn't have that kind of power. It had to have been something else. Yes, and she had to keep moving before the ceiling collapsed on her. The building had seemed to be falling apart now since parts of the ceiling had been knocked out where the lights were and it wasn't just in the hallway, but in every other part of the building. It was miraculous.

"Have…to…get…out." She stretched out her hand to the wall and used it to hoist herself up and move fast. But as her fingers touched the wall another large throb of pain pulsated through the back of her neck and something strange happened. All of the metal objects attached to practically every single wall, as well as anything electrical she concluded began to shake and loosen itself from its plane. Doorknobs, metal hinges, fire alarms, telephones…everything. Trinity's eyes widened as she witnessed everything come loose and float in the air. It was frightening. She immediately removed her hand from the wall and moved it towards her side, until she saw everything behind her move as well.

"What the…?" She stared at all of the floating objects around her and breathed in heavily as she watched them float in whatever direction she moved her hand. Something was telling her that she was controlling these things. It was freaky. Suddenly a part of the ceiling came crashing down behind her and she screamed in fright. Everything that was floating just came crashing down to the floor and she knew she had to leave, now! Quickly she clenched her fists and used all of the energy she had left to sprint out of the hole where the door used to be.

The ceiling caved in behind her after every step she took and she jumped out the hole before the last part of the ceiling came down on top of her. She rolled away from the school as fast as she could and then halted and covered her head with her hands and curled up as debris went flying everywhere as the school collapsed behind her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized what she had just done and she sobbed into her hands. Everything was breaking apart. Her family would probably blame her and disown her now that she was a…a…mutant.

"No…" she whispered as she sobbed on the ground. Her whole life had just changed. She never asked for it to, but it just did. Her friends, her family, and everyone else will hate her. They'll fear her and most likely try and hurt her. It wasn't fair. All of what happened in her life and now this. She hated herself. She hated everything about her. She just wanted to hide and cry as long as she could.

Suddenly her ears picked up the sound of sirens and she could see flashing lights not too far away. Oh no! They couldn't find her or else they'd blame her and lock her up in jail! She had to get home where it was safe. She had to leave now. Slowly, her body lifted itself as her mind screamed 'run' and she rose to her feet. It didn't feel as bad as it had before to stand. Her headache was almost gone, but the energy inside of her remained. Why, she didn't know. Her eyes averted themselves to the fallen building next to her and the brightness of the flames reflected in her eyes. She hoped everyone got out safely. If she knew that she was the cause of someone's death, she just wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"You guys better be ok." And with that she began to run the opposite way of the flashing lights and towards her home.

She didn't know how long she was running for, but she could see the familiar places around her. A few blocks left and she'd be home. Hopefully her brother was ok and her parents had no idea of what was happening. Her father was at work as a banker and her mother was believe it or not, a newscast woman.

"Not this time mom. You can't find out now." She hurried down a few more blocks and a relieved smile rose to her face as she caught sight of her house. Her pace slowed a little as she was growing tired and she just lightened it down to a brisk walk. She had to know if Amanda and Kyle were alright. As she reached her house, she jogged across the lawn and arrived at the front door. Her hand latched onto the doorknob and she went to turn it, but it was locked! Their door was never locked. Well, Kyle must have gotten home safely. She lifted the mat on the porch and grabbed a silver key that was hidden underneath. She entered it into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. She hid the key under the mat again and entered the house.

Upon entering, she saw Kyle on the staircase with a frightened expression on his face. Trinity sighed and closed the door behind her. She had a lot of explaining to do. Explaining what she didn't know. As she grew closer to him, he backed away. She halted and knitted her brows, obviously hurt at his action. But after what happened at the school, he had a right to be afraid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to do anything. I have no idea what I did at school." Kyle trembled as he gripped onto the railing and he stared at her with wide teary eyes. His sister was a mutant!

"Of course you did. You should know. You're a mutant and those were your powers!" Trinity winced as she heard the venom in his voice. He was angry and scared and had no other way of expressing himself. He just couldn't believe that he had a mutant for a sister! No, he couldn't even say that. She wasn't even his real sister! She wasn't human either. They weren't the same race. There was no way they could ever be related in any way.

"Kyle…I have no idea what happened back there. I just had another one of my headaches and then the images…" She stopped speaking as she began to fall into a thinking mode. There was no stopping them. They just emerged from within her mind and took over her system. What had made her remember those horrible times? Why would someone or something do that to her? She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as Kyle began to whisper something to himself. He was repeating something under his breath until he raised his voice louder and she had understood what he was saying.

"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening." Trinity sighed and moved a bit closer to him, but he jumped and backed away.

"Don't come near me! How do I know that you won't use your powers on me?!" Ouch. That hurt. Tears sprung to Trinity's eyes as she listened to him speak and she couldn't believe that was how he felt. He thought she would actually hurt him.

"Kyle. You're my brother, I wou-"I am not your brother! Just…stay away from me!" He began to run up the rest of the stairs and head towards his room.

"Kyle!" She held her hand out to him and began to run after him until she heard someone at the door. Before her eyes, she saw her parent's barge into the house with worried looks on their faces. They had heard about the incident. Diane came running and wrapped her arms around Trinity as soon as she saw her. Then she brought her at arm's length and gazed at the blood staining her skin.

"Oh sweetheart! You're bleeding. I heard about the school collapsing and the kids…" Trinity hugged her and tried to ignore what she was saying. She didn't want to know what she had done or what her mother had heard of. It's not like she could tell them that the whole thing was her fault. They would never forgive her. They'd send her back to the agency or kick her out. She didn't want any of that.

"Where's Kyle? Is he ok?" Tom asked and he ran up the stairs calling Kyle's name. After a few seconds Kyle emerged from his room and hugged his father. They began talking and Tom had Kyle come down so he could explain what he was talking about to the rest of the family.

"It was all her! Trinity leveled the school. She's a mutant!" Kyle yelled while pointing at Trinity. Trinity backed away from him as he started pointing at her and accusing her and she began to break out in a cold sweat. The nervous feeling she gets when she's in the spotlight began to show and she gulped as she saw her parent's reaction. Their faces were of disbelief and curiousness. They weren't sure whether to believe him or not. Trinity didn't blame them for it sounded awkward and definitely out of the question, but then when did their son ever show this much emotion towards something? It was a question that she knew would soon come to her. They would expect an answer from her.

"What? Kyle, that is absurd! Your sister is not a mutant." Diane tried to reassure her son, but Kyle shook his head and took a few steps back from Trinity.

"No! She's not my sister! She's a freak! She used her powers to bring down the school. I almost got killed because of her!" Trinity squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore his words, but they just repeated themselves in her head. She couldn't stand this anymore! Something weird had happened and it was because of her. That didn't make her a mutant, did it? There had to be an explanation.

"Kyle, calm down. We need to know exactly what happened. Can one of you please explain what happened, to your mother and me?" Trinity had to let it out. She had to tell them the truth. She couldn't let Kyle twist anything. With him in his state he surely would exaggerate to make her look bad. She had to do it.

"I will." She stuck her hands in her pockets and fidgeted around while everyone stared at her expectantly. "It was the end of fourth period and I was having another one of my headaches. This one was really bad though. The bell rang and I got up to leave but a really bad pain shot through my body and I felt like I was paralyzed. I fell to the floor in the middle of the hallway and everyone was staring at me. Someone helped me to pick me up, but he said something about my eyes and dropped me. I didn't know what he was talking about. And then…then…" she gulped while staring at her parents and she gathered all of the courage she could to say the rest of her sentence. This would decide their final decision of what to do with her. She had to do this. "…he called me a mutant." She could hear her mother intake a deep breath and her father move around nervously. Was she speaking the truth? Was Kyle telling the truth? They couldn't tell.

"Yeah, and then she screamed and the lights started to go out! And then they exploded and the school started to collapse!" Kyle added. Diane and Tom looked at Trinity for confirmation and she could do nothing but nod her head. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and she brought her hand up to her forehead. How could she do all of that with one little headache? How? She just hoped she didn't kill anyone. That would be horrible. She glanced up at her parents as she heard her father clear his throat and she waited for him to speak. This was about three minutes later.

"So, you're a…mutant?" Trinity didn't know an answer to that. How could she answer it? It was such a straightforward question. She could tell they wanted to get to the point. She just ended up shrugging and shaking her head. She wasn't sure.

"I don't know. I don't know anything right now."

"You are! Dad, she is! I swear it. I saw her powers with my own two eyes!" Kyle quickly added. Trinity glanced up at Kyle with pain evident in her eyes. Her own brother who she had lived with for three years was stabbing her in her back. He was breaking her heart. And her parents were quietly conversing with themselves about what to do with her. She couldn't take all of these accusations anymore. Her own family was beginning to slowly ease into Kyle's direction of belief and soon they would all hate her and call her a freak. She couldn't live with that again. Not this time.

Without a word, she turned around and fled from the house through the front door. She ignored the calls directed towards her from Diane and Tom and kept running towards the end of her neighborhood. She felt like having nothing to do with them anymore. The uncertainty of her parents and the insecurity of her brother just tore her apart. Never had she had this type of heartbreak. She had always dealt with cruel people, but having a nice family whom you loved turn on you was different. It was unbearable. This was how everyone would act, even Amanda. They didn't want a person who could be a mutant around. All mutants were dangerous, right?

Trinity now allowed the tears to fall freely from the confinements of her azure orbs. She didn't want any of them to see her cry before so she had held them in as best as she could. She wanted them to know that she was hurt, but still strong. For the first time, she could be strong. But it didn't last too long now that she was on her way to an unknown place with nothing but the clothes on her back and her treasured ring. She didn't need anything else. She needed nothing.

As she reached the end of the street she halted and turned around to gaze upon her old neighborhood. Her old life. Her finger wisped away a tear as it rolled down her cheek and she crumpled it in a fist. No more of this. No more tears would be wasted on these people. They were a mistake. A dreadful mistake. They were the loving and caring and kind and perfect family…until now.

Trinity closed her eyes as she felt another round of tears make their way up to surface and she sniffed while turning around and trudging down the street. She would not look back again. Her pace would not falter and she would definitely never return. What was the use of going back if her heart would just be toyed around with again? Why would she ever even consider doing such a thing? She wouldn't. It was not a possibility anymore. It was gone. They were gone. She was gone.

She continued on down the road towards her desired destination. Anywhere. She didn't know exactly where she was going or where she'd end up, but all she knew was that she needed to get away. Get away from everyone. She didn't need anyone, but herself. At least that is what she thought. And so she changed her pace into a jog and hurried along the road opposite of the waning sun. She would head east. Sunrises always were better than sunsets, right? She nodded to herself and kept walking.

A/N: Whew! Finally done. Anyways, I am glad to see how many reviews I had received for my last chapter. Thank you so much! Of course I will answer you each individually as it should be done. I'll be sure to write faster, for your sakes as well. Thanks to everyone for reading and please review! Till next chapter…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

**__**

Mayrana: _Thank you so much! I have always thought that maybe someday I can write a book, with my own plot and characters of course. Thank you for that comment! And I'm glad you have found this story enjoyful. I'll update soon! I mean who can resist the puppy dog eyes???_

****

Sweet A.K: _Thank you for your review! It takes time to think of a well-rounded character with a few flaws to give the story a little something. At least that's how I think of it! Glad you liked it! I'll update soon!_

****

GMUXMenSoaps: _Thanks for reviewing! She'll learn a lot more than just being a mutant, I assure you. This story is full of surprises and ideas. Very interesting…_

**__**

Rosie: _Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story and I will update soon. I try to keep it to a once a week schedule. Till then…_

****

ShadowStar21: WAS THIS ENOUGH?! I'll have more next week! Thanks a lot!

****

Sacree: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like the story and believe me…a lot will happen to Trinity next…


	4. Attacked

****

A Changed Life

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own X-Men or any of its characters. But hey, just think what I could do with all the money I'd make!

Chapter Four

Attacked

(A/N: I haven't exactly been sure when to base this all happening in previous chapters, but that has been fixed. This story is taking place at the beginning of X2, but just pretend that Logan had returned earlier from Alkali Lake, which means the attack on the president has not occurred yet…)

Trinity didn't know how long she had been walking for. The sun was high up in the sky when she had left her old neighborhood and now it was beginning to grow dark. She knew she was miles away from there and without any food or water. What was she going to do now? She had no money, no place to sleep, and no company. Not that she wanted some company, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Yeah, so they can make fun of me and push me around like I'm some little rag doll." She whispered angrily to herself. Maybe it was better to have no one to talk to. It's too difficult when she meets a person. She always ends up hurt. That was no way to live. Isolation was the key. And so she treaded on the side of the road towards an unknown destination, alone. There was the exception of wild animals of course that lurked in the woods surrounding the road, but other than that, she was alone. At least she thought. There was something nagging her in the back of her mind that made her nervous. It felt like someone was watching her. Then again, maybe there was. None the less, it made her very uncomfortable and so she picked up her pace. This would surely give her great exercise, but soon enough she would miss the comforts of a home. She sighed. Her home.

"No, I have no home. I'll be fine out here by myself. I know how to fend for myself." She gulped. "I think." She glanced in the darkness around her and clutched either of her arms as a slight chill racked her body. She was still just wearing her muscle tee and Capri's and that was not such a great outfit for the nights of early spring. Trinity sighed as a chill ran down her spine and she knew she had to stop and rest somewhere. Her body was tired from walking all day and the coldness was making her bones crack.

Her eyes spotted a rather large ditch on the side of the road between two trees and she began to walk over to it. As she reached the ditch, she made sure that nothing was occupying it and as she concluded there wasn't, she jumped into it and made herself comfortable. She couldn't believe she was actually going to sleep in a ditch on the side of the road. How...very old-fashioned.

"I'm going to get eaten alive out here or something. I just know it." The night was still young and every nocturnal animal was now roused and on the move. As she began to hear the voices of the night, she curled up and wrapped her arms around her body. The mix of coldness and fear was overwhelming for her and she couldn't quite sleep at a time like this. But reassuringly she would get too tired to care and then she would sleep as long as she wanted. She looked forward to the moment.

After many hours of scanning the area around her for movement she grew very tired and soon couldn't keep her eyes open. She fell into a deep sleep, but not a dreamless sleep. Her head jerked back and forth as her dream began to take effect. There was no awareness what so ever in her mind and so she didn't even realize when a dark creature approached her a little while later. It's yellow eyes sparkled in mischief and a smirk rose on the creature's lips. Suddenly, it began to morph into what appeared to be in the shape of a large man and its now jet black eyes gleamed evilly in the moonlight. The creature's smirk widened though as it noticed Trinity to be unaware of its presence and it hopped into the ditch and advanced on her with silent footsteps.

Her heart was racing as she strained her little feet through the open meadow and she glanced behind her to see a dark figure approaching her rather quickly. It was big and gaining on her with every step she took. Her breathing increased as fear overtook her and she could feel the warm tears begin to stream down her face. He was going to get her. This was it. She'd be done for in just a few minutes. 

The creature halted as it stood next to Trinity and its head cocked to the side as it stretched its arm out towards her. Just as it was going to grab Trinity's shoulder, the creature halted. It sensed some type of danger coming from this girl's body and then it noticed something unusual. The hairs on her arms were standing straight up, not to mention loose strands of her hair as well. The creature took this into consideration, blaming it on the cold weather, but warily outstretched its hand further anyways. And then...

He almost had her! His hand had taken a swipe at her, but he did not succeed. Trinity realized how close he was to catching her and she knew it would soon be over. She would be worked too hard to be able to survive this one now. It was her final one. Escaping would definitely earn her the harshest punishment. The worst one of all. No! She wouldn't let it happen. She needed to keep running. There was no way she'd ever let him win. But unknown to her, his hand was already stretched out to take a hold of her and then... 

...it grabbed her roughly on her shoulder.

Trinity cried out in fear as she felt a hand clasped onto her skin and she snapped her eyes open to see a dark figure standing above her. It was him! Oh no, he found her! She screamed again and grabbed his arm with both of her hands and squeezed it, trying to release herself from his hold. Unknown to her though, she had automatically gathered a large surge of energy to release itself from her palms and the next thing she knew he was flying in the air six feet away from her. He landed a few more feet away and connected with a tree, tearing the trunk in half. Trinity heard the creaking noise as the tree fell opposite of her and her eyes widened in shock. Did she just do what she thought she did? She quickly rose to her feet and peeked over the edge of the ditch to see the dark person lying in front of a stump.

"I did not just do that..." she whispered and then she glanced from the stump to the person to her hands. What exactly just happened? She didn't think she just tore his hand from her and threw him into a tree and broke it. No, she wasn't that strong. There was more to her new powers than what she thought. Her eyes gazed at her hands intensely, trying to find anything that seemed unusual. Nothing. How did her powers work then? There had to be some sign or mark left on her body from using such powerful abilities. There had to be. She sighed in disappointment and glanced back up to look at the tree, but she gasped as she saw something shocking happen. The person she had somehow thrown into the tree was rising to his feet like he had just been pushed to the ground by a little girl instead of almost killed. That was no way the man she thought it was. This thing was something else.

As she dwelled on the fact that this was probably a psycho on the loose, she didn't grasp the fact that this creature was now staring at her and slowly making his way over to her. Trinity heard him growl under his breath and she whimpered in fear as she jumped back and clumsily climbed out of the ditch on the opposite side of the dark creature. He probably wanted to kill her or something! She needed to get out of there, now! Quickly she gathered all of her energy and began running into the woods. It was still a little dark in there, but dawn had almost arrived and so Trinity could at least recognize different objects. She dodged trees and shrubs and the quick pounding of her heart kept her pace strong. If she wanted to stay alive, then by god she would run for her life. She could hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind her and she glanced back to see nothing. If she heard the footsteps then where...

Suddenly a loud growl flowed through her ears and she screamed as she felt herself being pinned between two large arms. She looked up to see the creature above her, his raven eyes piercing her gaze. He bared his overly sharp teeth and roared in success, making her scream in fear. There was no way her life would end here! Not now! Not by this thing! Quickly she devised a plan to escape from his treacherous hold. Right before he was about to throw her over his shoulder, she brought her leg up from below her and used all of the force she could muster to kick him. As soon as her foot connected with his body, he cried out in pain and she felt his grip loosen on her. Nice shot to the groin! It was just enough for her to wiggle through too and soon she had escaped from his arms.

Immediately she began running, faster than ever before! He was likely not too far behind her and pissed as hell too! That was what gave her the strength to move on. If he was angry with her, then she knew she was a dead girl for sure. She had to move fast! Her legs quickened their pace until they were just below the out of control mark and soon she came upon an open area. Oh thank god. She had finally made it out of the woods and into a clearing. Maybe now she could hide behind a tree and he won't see her and run right by her. Yeah! It had to work.

Quickly she ran behind a big fat tree with lots of branches and leaves and waited for him to come. After a few seconds, she had control of her breathing and watched for any sign of the hideous beast. A minute passed. Nothing. Three minutes. Nothing. Five minutes. Nothing. Where was he? Maybe he had given up or gotten lost! Hopefully. She stayed in her hiding place for a few more seconds until she decided to run in a different direction. She was heading towards another part of the woods until she felt a hand cover her mouth and smother her screams. The hand cupped the sides of her mouth and whipped her head around to see her attackers face. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw two swirling pools of cold blackness and she recognized the creature. It was the beast! She screamed and screamed, hoping that someone might hear her, but there was no chance. There was nothing but woods surrounding her. No one out of their right mind would just happen to walk by in the middle of the woods.

That is at least what she thought until she glanced beside her and saw a red light heading their way. It hit the creature right in his side and before she knew it she was lying beneath him. She growled as she felt his weight on top of her and her body was straining to escape, but she wasn't strong enough. Thankfully, he must have heard her prayers because then he lifted himself from her, but not before grabbing her as well. He threw her over his shoulder and quickly began running in the opposite direction of where that red laser light thingy came from. She was struggling to breathe and squirming all around to try and escape, but it was no use. He had a firm grip on her. She was going to die now and for what? Because a weird, not to mention hairy guy she noticed came along and decided to try and kill her? Oh no. Not today. Her teeth clenched together as she beat his back repetitively and she screamed in frustration.

"Let me go!" She cried out in pain as she felt his hold on her tighten and his nails dig into her lower back. Warm liquid trickled down her sides and she knew he had left a big mark. There was no way he would get away with that! Weren't there enough scars on her body? Her eyes shifted to his long golden locks and she took a handful of them and pulled with all of her might. The beast roared in pain and brought his free hand to hers and grabbed hold of it, squeezing it roughly. Trinity yelled as she felt her bones cracking under his grip and she released his hair before he broke her hand.

"Don't do that again!" He angrily remarked for the first time and Trinity's mouth went agape. He knew how to speak! She was just about to comment on it until he readjusted her weight on his shoulder. What was she, a sack of potatoes? He continued on his way while glancing behind himself every couple of seconds. Meanwhile, Trinity suddenly got over the shock that he could speak and remembered her hand. She cupped her hand in her other one and whimpered as she felt a pulsating pain flow through her muscles. He had almost broken her hand! That animal! She growled as she kept struggling and then decided to give up. He was just too strong for her. She couldn't do anything to save herself. She sighed while propping her elbows on his back and resting her chin in her one hand. Her gaze lingered in the woods in front of her and she froze as she swore she saw something dart across the path she was on. She lifted her head and propped her hands on the creature's back and attempted to lift herself up so she could have a better look, but the beast pushed her back down.

Trinity growled under her breath and took it upon herself to kick him, wherever that might be, and she kicked him in his thigh. Thus he grabbed her legs with his other hand and held onto her tightly. She screamed as she fought him and wiggled around in his hold, and she knew he had practically had enough of her. He was about to do something else to her to fix that problem until something rammed him and they fell to the ground. Trinity rolled over the bumpy ground and moaned as she felt pain all over her body. She must have hit a couple of roots or something. Her hands lifted the rest of her body up and she rose to her hands and knees. She shook her head and allowed her gaze to travel upwards and it was then that she saw two people battling each other. It was a weird, scaled, feminine blue creature and a man with...metal claws? Where did that big guy go?

Trinity knitted her forehead as she saw these new characters and she wondered who they were. Was one of them the one who shot off the red laser thing? She wondered this and then attempted to stand, until out of the corner of her eye she saw a hand outstretched towards her. She gasped in fright and fell on her butt while eyeing the mystery person who was supposedly trying to help her. It was a tall man with light brown hair and a weird red visor covering his eyes. He was wearing a tight leather jumpsuit and a reassuring smile was planted on his face. Trinity gulped while crawling away from this man, but he just kept coming towards her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help." Trinity stopped crawling as she listened to him speak and then glanced over towards the other two fighting people. Who were these people? Why were they here? Trinity didn't know, but she knew she had to go with one of them. She knew they wouldn't just leave her here. They were fighting over her for goodness sakes! Even if she didn't go with this guy, one of the others would take her and she wasn't sure whom was the best choice. This guy was her best bet for now.

She hesitated before raising her hand and clasping it with his. He pulled her to her feet and she winced as she felt her gashes throbbing. The man looked at her worriedly as he heard her wince and he scanned her body for any wounds.

"Are you hurt?" Trinity was about to tell him what happened until the man was thrown off of her and into a tree and the next thing she knew she was on the beast's shoulder again. He just came out of the blue. She screamed as she felt his hand upon her wounds and she beat her hands against his back in anger.

"Put me down! Help! Someone!" She looked up to see the clawed guy picking himself up from the snow where he and that blue woman had just fought and she was no where to be seen. Where did she go now?

The clawed guy looked up at her as he heard her call for help and Trinity watched as the guy with the red visor came running over to him and nodding at him and then they both began running after her. They must have been working together. And for some unknown reason, she felt relieved knowing that. That brown haired guy wasn't so bad and to know that someone was on his side, well it was a lot better than this creature that was currently carrying her.

They were running pretty fast and it was a miracle that the two behind her were catching up to them. As soon as the brown haired guy got close enough, he shot another red light from his visor and it hit the creature in his leg, injuring him. He roared in pain and dropped Trinity to the ground. She went flying until finally she landed hard on the ground and her head connected with a sharp rock. The last thing she remembered was seeing a bright red flash and then darkness.

A/N: How I love the suspense! Anyways, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for giving me such great and kind reviews. Thanks a lot! And now feedback time...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

**__**

ShadowStar21: _Thanks for the review and your welcome for your update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

****

Mayrana: _Thanks for reviewing! How observant you are, but that is only part of it. You will see the extent of her powers in later chapters of course. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the advice about the book writing. I'll be sure to remember it if I ever do write a book! I'll update soon, I promise! The puppy dog eyes are just too strong for anyone to resist, I swear! Lol._

****

Missy: _Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the story itself. I plan on writing more soon. Update will be next week!_

****

GMUXMenSoaps: Thank you once again for reviewing! You know what, your idea wasn't that bad. I might just think about that one for later. Thanks! And I have made Trinity strong for a reason. Not just because she's a girl and a main character, but there is a reason I assure you.

****

Dimonah Tralon: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story. We'll see if she stays in safe hands or not. It's only a matter of time before Magneto knows what's to do next. Of course, then all hell will break loose! Yippee! Fun!

****

Sacree: Thanks for the review once again! I love hearing from you as well as everyone else. Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad you liked the chapter. That certain part in the story you wrote about was a pretty fun part to write about and yet it's important to remember for later chapters. And believe me…I have wished to take down my school with my petty pretend powers! Lol.

****

Navi-Zero: Thank you for the review and thanks for the compliment! That really means a lot for an author. : D I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review soon! Update will be next week!


	5. A Rude Awakening

****

A Changed Life

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the X-Men movies. They belong to the fabulous Bryan Singer and of course Marvel has a part in it too!

Chapter Five

A Rude Awakening 

Trinity felt a circulating warmth envelope her body as she resided in a large cloud of darkness. It traveled through her bones and muscles and she could feel all the pain seem to seep away. This warmth was a bit comforting in a way; a way that she did not know. It was foreign to her as well as everything else. She had been able to regain somewhat conscious during the last few hours and had been hearing a couple of strange noises. One was a beeping noise that continued in a rhythmic pattern and the other was similar to the sound of tools clanking together. Where was she?

As her mind started to grow curious, the feeling in her limbs began to return and she slowly moved her stiff neck and fingers. But the second she began to move something grabbed hold of her arm and applied pressure down by her wrist. What the hell was that?

Her eyes automatically snapped open and a woman with short auburn hair who was wearing a white jacket appeared in her vision. She was towering above her and seemed to be staring at her wristwatch, unknown to her awakening. Trinity gasped in shock as she began to panic. Who was this woman and what was she doing to her?

Well, she didn't spend any time trying to figure it out as she quickly sat up and grasped the woman's arm and subconsciously released a flow of energy from her hand, shocking the woman. The woman screamed in pain as a jolt ran down her spine and she fell to the floor while trying to regain her breath. Trinity stared at the woman in shock and then suddenly began to remember what had happened before she arrived there. She must have been kidnapped by one of those guys or that mysterious blue woman. But it didn't matter now. All she knew was that she had to get out of there before they began to operate on her or something. Who knows what they already did to her!

Hurriedly, she removed the blanket that was lying on top of her and then glanced down at herself to search for anything that was attached to her body. She noticed they had changed her clothes from a muscle tee and capri's into a light blue gown…as well as a few wires leading down from under her gown to a couple of monitors. Trinity clutched the wires and pulled them away from her, succeeding in removing four patches from her skin and she angrily threw the wires to the floor in a heap.

Without another thought in mind, she swung her legs over the bed, but winced as she felt a soaring pain rise in her back. Oh yeah, that animal had scratched her! She latched her hand onto her wound and the agony increased, but Trinity tried to ignore it. This was most likely nothing compared to what they could do to her. And so she haughtily jumped off of the bed she was lying on and scanned the area for an exit. Her eyes picked up the sight of a round steel door and she quickly ran towards it before the woman could react to her escape. As she reached the door it slid open automatically and she sprinted into the hallway.

"There has to be an explanation for this. I mean why would he pick her of all people?" A dark skinned woman with pearl white hair asked. Her chestnut eyes were deep with concern and curiosity and she paced back and forth as she pondered over her question.

"Maybe he thinks she'd be useful in the Brotherhood," the man who was standing beside her replied. His hair was a light brown color and he wore a red visor over his eyes. He leaned up against the wall while crossing his arms over his chest and glanced at the group of people surrounding him.

"But no one knows what her powers are. Plus, how would Magneto know if she could be of use to him if he's in prison?" The dark colored woman retorted. Everyone stared at everyone else in utter silence, until a deep gruff voice answered the entire group's inquisition.

"He could have already known." Everyone turned their heads towards the farthest corner of the room where a man stood secluded from everyone else. His chocolate mane was short and animal like and his cool beige orbs were fixed on someone else in the room. The only other person who had yet to say a word, until now.

"There is always the possibility Logan, but it would be quite difficult to determine her mutation before it emerges, even for Magneto," stated a man sitting in a wheelchair. His head was bare and his eyes were the color of the bright blue sky. He wheeled himself next to his desk and shook his head purposefully. "There has to be something else." The room fell into an eerie silence as everyone's mind boggled for a conceivable answer. There was no way that he could know that she was a mutant, let alone know what her mutant power was before it even emanated. No, there was something they were missing. Something that Magneto knew and they didn't.

As the elder man in the wheelchair thought of a reasonable explanation for all of this, his mind began to tingle. He concentrated on the sudden twinge and the image of what was happening at that very second sprung into his head. A light smile rose to his lips as he witnessed what was happening in his mind and he shifted his gaze towards everybody in the room. It has finally happened.

"Ah, I see our friend has awoken and is now on the run. Storm…" he said while staring at the woman with white hair, "…why don't you go and find her and calm her down." Storm nodded and hurried out of the room and towards the elevator that led down to the lower level of the building. The man with the red visor looked at the older man confusedly and he lowered his arms to his sides.

"But Professor, wouldn't it be easier for Jean to find her? She had just left to her lab a few minutes ago." The Professor averted his eyes to him and sighed.

"Yes Scott and she is still down there, but our friend is not."

Trinity took in deep breaths as she rode upward on the elevator she had found. She had accidentally tripped on her own two feet while running in the hallway and connected with a hidden door, which led her to where she was now. The elevator.

Her mind was reeling as she thought about what was going to happen next. Who knew what would await her as soon as she arrived at the upper level? Well she would soon find out for the elevator finally halted and the door slid open, revealing a hallway with dark wooden walls and sleek wooden floors. Slowly she inched out into the hallway and took in everything around her. It was huge! There was pottery sitting on certain tables and pictures hanging on the walls, displaying their particular beauty. And there were so many windows that allowed the sun to shine into the hall, it was unbelievable! She had almost gaped at the sight of this one hallway. It was full of such beautiful things.

Just as she was in the middle of observing her surroundings, Trinity heard the sound of loud footsteps and she turned around to see a woman with snow-white hair rounding a corner towards her. As soon as their eyes met the woman halted. Trinity slowly backed away from her as she began to approach her and she listened as she tried to speak with her.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." Trinity didn't want to believe her words. Of course she wouldn't. She had heard them before. Many times before. They were the words a person would use to try and get another person to trust them. She knew it all too well. Well not this time lady. Trinity was definitely not willing to trust this woman. Not after what had happened to her before. Trinity shook her head lightly back and forth as she continued stepping back. She was deciding whether or not to run for her life or stay here and listen to what this woman had to say. Who knows, maybe she could do both.

"My name is Ororo, but you can call me Storm." Storm hesitantly took another few steps forward. "And what's your name?" Trinity didn't know whether or not to answer that. It didn't seem like she would put herself in any danger if she told this Storm person her name. At least she didn't think so.

"Trinity." Storm gazed at Trinity with a small smile on her face and she took another step toward her. Just as she was about to say something else, a man ran out right behind her and scared Trinity half to death! She jumped in fright and without even taking another glance at the two people, she ran into a connecting hallway. She heard yelling coming from behind her and she glanced back to see only Storm following her. Where did that guy go? Feeling a bit frightened and nervous at the thought, Trinity quickened her pace and headed wherever her feet led her. She had no idea where she was going and knew no way of getting out of this place.

"C'mon! Need a way out." She whispered to herself as she looked around for an exit. She passed windows, different halls, even doors, and she had glanced into one of them when searching for another hall to go through, but instead she found an enormous surprise. There were kids in the room! Actual kids who were both older and younger than her sitting at tables and eating food. It was like they were at lunch in school or something. Now she knew she was going nuts! There was no possible way that she saw kids. Nope, it was all a part of her imagination.

That was until she ran into one…

Trinity screamed and fell back onto the floor as she collided with another person and she groaned as pain flooded her body. Her wounds felt like they had reopened and her head had smacked against the floor, creating an annoying headache. It was just what she needed! As soon as her vision became clear, she glanced up to see a boy hovering over her. His dark raven hair was short and spiky and he gazed at her with concerned brown eyes. Trinity stared at this boy incredulously and then noticed how muscular he was, even under a shirt. He was gigantic! He must have lifted weights for everyday of his life or something. This made her even more nervous than what she had been before and she was just a bit relieved when Storm arrived and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you all right Trinity?" Storm asked and Trinity just tried to crawl away from her and the boy. She didn't know if she was ok. She didn't know anything right now. All she knew was that she was wounded and lying on a floor in front of two people who were complete strangers to her. Why did they even bring her to this place? As soon as these people saw what she could do or what she had done to that other woman, they would throw her out. Leave her to fend for herself out in the cold dark world. Trinity took in a shaky breath as she thought of this. There was no avoiding this. That was her purpose in life. To be alone.

"Is she alright Ms. Monroe?" The boy asked as he stood above her. Storm spun her head around to look at the boy and she smiled while nodding her head.

"Yes, thank you Peter. You may return to your class now." Peter nodded and took one more glance at Trinity before whipping around and treading into the lunchroom. Trinity watched him leave and then returned her gaze to Storm. She was looking down at her with soft brown eyes and a small smile playing her lips. Trinity knew this was it. This was the time that she had been tricked. Soon her smile would turn into a smirk and her eyes would narrow menacingly. She waited anxiously for the moment, but for some reason it never came. Her expression stayed the same and instead she stretched a hand out towards her, offering her help.

"Let's get off of this floor." Trinity stared at her hand hesitantly. This was her final decision. She would be in the hands of this one woman and then she could do whatever she wanted to her. That was the way it always was. But now, it was different. She didn't sense any harm coming to her if she went with this woman. It was a situation that she actually had a chance of not getting hurt in. This was what she had always wanted and she wouldn't turn her back on it now.

Trinity raised her hand and grasped Storm's outstretched one. Storm's smile widened and she helped Trinity to her feet with much strain. Trinity winced as she stood completely on her feet for the pain in her back pulsated through her body and she pressed her fingers against her wound. But as she touched it she felt a sticky substance lacing the outside of her gown. She brought her hand back up in front of her face and saw the red liquid atop her fingers. She _had_ reopened her gashes. Storm saw the blood on Trinity's hand and glanced behind her to see the rest of it on the back of Trinity's gown. She bit her bottom lip and then turned her head around to face the long hallway in front of her.

"Come on Trinity. We need to get you to Jean." Trinity glanced over at Storm as she placed her arm around her shoulders and then began to slowly walk back down the hall in which they had come. Who was Jean? Maybe it was the woman she had first seen. Well hopefully not! Trinity frowned at this and continued to walk with Storm as fast as she could. Storm was in a hurry, most likely because of her wounds, but it wasn't that bad was it?

After a little while of walking down halls they had reached the first hall that Trinity had been in. They were just about to go to the same door that the elevator was in until it opened automatically and that very same man she saw before stepped out. Trinity held onto Storm tighter at the sight of him until she realized something. He was wearing a red visor very much like the man who had helped her when she was in the woods. Was it really him? He turned around to look at them as they came closer to him and he stared at Trinity with a stern expression. It made her want to cringe in fear. But as they came upon him, he nodded his head at her and then looked at Storm for an explanation.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Is Jean still down here?" Storm asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, but-"Thanks." She interrupted as she hurried into the elevator with Trinity hanging onto her. She pushed the button to go down and the door began to slowly close. Scott stared at them confusedly, but then he spotted the giant area of red liquid on the back of Trinity's garb and before he could react or say anything the door had closed.

Trinity could feel the warm blood sticking to her skin and she knew that her gashes had to have been deep. That stupid animal! She hated that big beast of a thing! If it weren't for him than she wouldn't have these painful cuts on her back. Now she could look forward to even more scars. A sigh escaped her lips as the door finally opened back up and they walked through the grey hallway once more. They approached the door she had first come out of and then she knew for sure who Jean was. It was that woman.

The doors automatically opened as they wobbled through and it was then that Trinity saw that woman again. She was sitting on a chair on a high platform in the back of the room and she glanced up at them as she saw them advancing to the bed Trinity was previously lying on. Storm helped Trinity up onto the bed and she sat on it uncomfortably.

"Jean, her gashes had reopened and she's losing a lot of blood." Jean stood up from her chair and made her way down the stairs that led to the platform and she slowly came upon Trinity. Trinity settled her eyes on the utensils that lay on a metal plate next to her and didn't even realize when Jean had walked behind her and examined the amount of blood loss.

"Thank you Storm. I can handle it from here." Storm nodded and then smiled at Trinity before leaving the room. Trinity returned to reality as she heard the door open and then close and she quickly looked around to see only Jean standing in the room. She was washing her hands and then beginning to ready a needle. Trinity gulped as she saw the needle and she started to grow nervous. What was that for?

Jean put on a pair of latex gloves before walking over behind Trinity and lifting up her gown. "I need to insert this needle into your back so I can stitch up your gashes. This will numb everything, ok?" Trinity hesitantly nodded her head and she bit her lip as she felt the needle prick her skin. She could feel the liquid being injected into her bloodstream and a few seconds later the needle was out. Her ears picked up the sound of closing drawers behind her and soon Jean appeared in front of her with a roll of thread and a needle. Trinity was just about to get up and run off again, but she knew this had to be done. Needles weren't her most favorite thing in the world, but if she had to deal with them, then she had to.

"I need you to lay on your stomach if you can." Trinity gazed at the needle in Jean's hand before averting her eyes to the pillow next to her and she slowly twisted her body so she could lay on her belly. Once she was lying straight, she could feel a few little twinges pressing against her back and she spun her head around to see Jean cleaning the blood off of her skin with a cold wet rag. Well, at least she knew the numbing stuff was working.

Jean washed the blood from Trinity's body and stared at her gashes blankly. There were four of them and they were about two inches long and one inch deep. Why would Mystique do such a thing to someone who her master wanted so badly? It was a question that she could not answer. And yet neither were any of the others. She stared at other sections of Trinity's back and wondered what had happened to her before in her life. Many scars protruded from her skin, some long and some short, but they were all very noticeable. She had first seen them when she had changed her clothing and the shock of seeing so many scars on such a young girl…it was unbelievable. She traced her fingers along one of the more larger scars and glanced up at Trinity with soft curious brown eyes. Who would do such a thing?

Even with the numbing liquid, Trinity could still feel the slight indication of Jean's hand above her gashes. She bit her lip nervously and moved her body in the sense of finding a more comfortable position and this brought Jean back to her previous task. Trinity drew in a deep breath as she realized what had just happened and she attempted to concentrate on her numb body. Soon she couldn't feel anything on her back and it was then that Jean began to stitch up her gashes. Every once in a while she would feel a slight sting, but that was it. As Jean began to finish up, she heard Trinity say something, but couldn't quite understand her. Was she speaking to her?

"Excuse me?" Jean asked and Trinity sighed.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really have no control over my…" She stopped herself mid-sentence as she realized what she had almost done. She was just about to tell her that she had…

"…powers?" Trinity's eyes widened and her whole body went stiff as she turned her head to look at her. How did she know? 'Well duh, you only used your powers against her', she thought. Now what was going to happen? Well, she didn't seem scared for she was still stitching her cuts and without much difficulty either. Something wasn't right here. Something was going on that Trinity didn't know about.

"Wait, why are you helping me if you know I'm one of those so called freaks?" Jean stopped moving her hands and glanced down at Trinity with a knitted forehead.

"You're not a freak. You're a living, breathing person just like myself. We just have…gifts…that other people do not possess." Trinity's heart skipped a beat as she heard Jean's words. Did she just say 'we'? She did! She knew she did! Trinity froze and stared at Jean curiously as she wondered what power she had.

"You have powers too?" A smile rose to Jean's lips as she continued to stitch up the last cut on Trinity's back.

"Yes. I'm telekinetic…" she looked at Trinity from the corner of her eye, "…I can move things with my mind." Trinity's eyes widened as she saw a pair of scissors float by her head and into Jean's hand. Wow! She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was in a room with another person just like her. They both have powers. 'All done', Trinity suddenly heard a voice say in her mind and she jumped in fear. Who said that? She looked over at Jean to see a wide grin spread across her face and Trinity raised her brow questioningly at her.

"I'm also telepathic." Trinity sighed in relief, knowing that she was not going nuts and a slight smile rose on her lips. She wasn't alone anymore. For the first time, she really wasn't alone. "Alright, well I'll get you another pair of clothes you can wear and then we can go see the Professor." Trinity's smile etched away and her brows furrowed nervously.

"The Professor?"

A/N: Well that certainly was a shock to Trinity! At least she's not that alone…at least as alone as she thinks she is. She still has more to figure out in future chapters, but hey I won't spoil it for you all! I thank all of my reviewers once again for sending me great reviews! I'd love to hear from more of you! Please don't hesitate and tell me what you think of the story! And now for the ones who did review…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

**__**

ShadowStar21: Thanks for reviewing! My first idea was to really have it be Sabretooth, but then I wanted the story to take place after the first X-Men movie, so it differed a bit. Lol. It's hard to be mysterious and clear at the same time. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'll update next week! Hope to hear from you soon!

****

Dimonah Tralon: Thanks for the review! It's ok, you don't have to write a long review if you don't feel up to it. I'm happy that you took the time to at least review. It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job with this story. Thanks a lot! Glad you liked the chapter and I will update next week! Hope to hear from you soon!

****

Mayrana: Thank you so much for the long review and the compliment! I'm glad you liked the chapter and my summary! Yes, she is a special character in this story, but when I say there is more to it, I don't mean just her powers. Her life isn't that great and there is something else to add to it, something she never expected. But that is all I'll say. I'm not a spoiler! Well thanks a lot for taking your time to write so much and I hope to hear from you soon. Update will be next week according to your eyes…lol.

****

Navi-Zero: Thanks for the review! I have read your suggestion and I decided to take it into consideration. I was planning on doing it anyways, but at least I know someone else thinks I should do it as well. That won't be until a later chapter though for Magneto is still in jail if I stand correct. Yup! Plus, I love suspense. Lol. Glad you liked the chapter and hope to hear from you soon. Update is next week!

****

racx: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope to hear from you again. Update is next week! 

**__**

Sacree: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter so much that you were at the edge of your seat! That makes me feel like I know I'm catching the reader's attention and curiosity. Thank you so much. And yes you were right. It was Mystique acting like Sabretooth. No matter how strong she thinks she is, running through the woods with a girl on her shoulder is too much for just her to handle. So now with that said, please review soon cause I would absolutely love to hear from you again.

****

EW4eva: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes, I will update as soon as possible. Right now I update once a week, so you have an outlook on when I'll be updating. Please review again, I'd love to hear more from you.


	6. A Meeting With the Professor

****

A Changed Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men movies, but if I did…well then I wouldn't be writing this!

Chapter Six

A Meeting with the Professor

The Professor. Who was the Professor? There was something Trinity didn't like in Jean's voice when she had said the Professor. A sigh escaped her lips as she waited for the elevator door to open and she glanced up at Jean nervously. Jean must have sensed Trinity's eyes on her for she returned her gaze and Trinity immediately removed her eyes from her vision. There was something Jean wasn't telling her. She could see it in her eyes.

Soon the elevator stopped and the door swished open. Jean stepped out and was well on her way to the Professor's office, until she realized that Trinity was not following her. She turned around and saw her standing in the elevator, just staring at nothing in particular. What was she doing?

"Trinity?" Jean walked back over to Trinity and placed her hand on her now covered shoulder. She was wearing one of her more smaller outfits; a three-quarter sleeved baby blue shirt with a pair of black sweats, more for her injuries than style. Trinity shifted her eyes to Jean's face and she gulped while quickly averting them to the floor. Jean smiled reassuringly and then guided Trinity out of the elevator and towards the end of the hall. They continued walking and were just about to pass a pair of stairs until a loud bell rang and a herd of young people raced down the stairs and to their next destinations. The hall was beginning to get crowded and Jean quickly found a path to the Professor's office and hurriedly took it, Trinity following her every step.

Trinity looked around as she saw people her own age walking around like nothing was happening and she wondered who they were. Did their parents know they were here? Were they brought here like she was? Questions sprung into her mind and it was then that she desperately wanted to know where she was, what was going on, and why she was here. Maybe that was why she was heading to the Professor's office, whoever he was. Hopefully he had some answers for her.

Trinity watched as Jean opened a door that seemed hidden in the walls and she entered followed by herself. Once inside, Trinity peered around the room in awe as she saw many decorations and furniture in the room. She had the strongest urge to look out of the windows too. She could see the sky from where she was standing, but she wanted to see more. Maybe she could find out where she was. As she became absorbed in her complete aweness, she didn't even take notice to a man sitting behind a dark wooden desk. He was staring at her intently with two concentrated bright orbs and a small smile on his face. As her eyes followed the decorated walls in a circle, she finally beheld the elder man who sat behind the desk. She jumped in surprise, but then quickly composed herself and stood next to Jean quietly.

"Hello Trinity. I have been waiting anxiously to meet you." He somehow moved back and then around his desk while staying in a seated position, and Trinity rose her brow in curiosity. That was until she saw his wheelchair. Aha, that explained it! He wheeled himself next to his desk and she slowly backed away as she nervously watched his intense gaze. It was almost like he was trying to peer into her very soul, her deepest secrets, her every being. It was frightening!

"I'm Charles Xavier and you are in my school for the gifted. For people like yourself." Trinity knitted her forehead in confusion. People like her? Was he talking about what she thought he was? Was there even such a thing as she was thinking? She glanced over at Jean and then down at herself. There was a slight possibility. Why else would Jean be here? And herself? She looked back up at the Professor and slightly cocked her head to the side.

"You mean…mutants?"

"Yes. This mansion is occupied by students of all ages. I believe you had a run in with one of them already." Trinity remembered the boy she had run into accidentally as she sprinted all over the mansion in a frenzy. He seemed to be around her age, maybe a little older, but he didn't look like he had special abilities. None of the kids she saw in that room did. Then again, looks could be deceiving. She learned that the hard way.

"So you're saying that this is a school for mutants that the government approved of?" She had to give the guy some credit. He knew how to lie very well. She knew this school could never be. The government would never allow something like this. No matter how good of an idea it was.

"How observant. Actually, the government knows this is a school for the gifted, but not for mutants. You will be safe here, especially from Magneto and his associates." Trinity knitted her forehead once more. Her confusion was starting to agitate her. She knew so little where as these people knew so much, even about her. It was a conspiracy!

"Where is here? And who's Magneto?"

"You are in Westchester, New York and Magneto is a very powerful mutant who has the ability to create magnetic fields and control metal. You may have heard of him on the news. He was the one in the Liberty Island incident." Trinity nodded her head as she suddenly remembered him. He had attempted to destroy everyone in New York with a machine that produced some sort of light or something. He was one of those bad mutants that everyone was afraid of, including herself. The thing that confused her was what did any of that have to do with her?

"Yes, but what does he have to do with me? I don't even know him." Charles looked at Trinity with a knitted forehead and he wheeled a little closer to her. It was best that she most definitely hear this part of their conversation.

"All I know is that he has taken an interest in you for some reason. The person who had attempted to kidnap you was one of his assistants called Mystique. She can take the shape and form of anything she wishes, in your case, a previous deceased associate of Magneto's called Sabretooth." Trinity rose her brow. What was with these names? Were they nicknames or something? She didn't know, but this was beginning to grow weird. Why did this Magneto guy want her and how did she get here? 'Nothing makes sense!' she thought.

"Everything will make sense in due time Trinity, I assure you." Trinity's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Did he just read her mind or what?! That had to have been a coincidence or something. There was no way he could just hear what she was thinking. It was impossible. And yet, what he said made her think. How can he assure her? Was he really that powerful that he can control such things? What was his power exactly? All of these questions were beginning to make her agitated and she sighed while shaking her head. Why are there no answers to her questions? Why?

'You will find answers if you look in the right places'. Trinity jumped as she heard a voice in her head and she looked around before narrowing her eyes at this Charles Xavier character. He was staring at her with that intense gaze he had given to her before and her eyes widened as she realized why. He must have had powers like Jean. Telepathy.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I do actually." Trinity took in a deep breath. "Why are you helping me?" She saw the expression on Charles face falter and he glanced over at Jean before returning his gaze to Trinity. She had a feeling that what he was trying to say was a little hard to explain. This made her a little nervous.

"Your power is exceptionally unique, unique but dangerous. Some mutants have powers that are very easy to control while others are more difficult. In your case you have the power to create electric fields as well as manipulate electricity…" As Trinity heard that last piece of information, she couldn't help but tune out on the rest of his explanation. She couldn't believe it! She could create electricity! But…how can he know that? He's never seen her use her power, unless of course he used his telepathy. But the whole scientific part of it was impossible. How can she still live and yet be a part of electricity? She would be dead, wouldn't she? It was too hard to understand. There had to be more of an explanation.

"Trinity?" She looked back up at the Professor and cleared her throat before apologizing. She didn't mean to be rude, but taking in something that seemed so impossible deserved a little bit of thinking time. "It's alright. I understand that this is all new to you and for this reason we are offering our aid. We brought you here so you can learn how to control your gifts and use them for the good of mankind. There are many others like yourself who must deal with the situation you are currently withstanding and a majority can not do it alone. If you allow us, we can teach you more than what you would ever dream of learning. Think of it as an opportunity."

Trinity sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. She had no idea what to think. This was all happening too fast and the complications that came with this new information were just too much. Should she trust these people? Could she? She had no idea who they were or what they planned on achieving and this scared her. There was no absolute way to be sure whether she could trust them. She knew what this situation held. Risk. She had to take a risk. Could she? No, she couldn't. She couldn't risk trusting them. But there was no other option. She had to. They were offering her help and she couldn't just turn her back on them. Maybe just for a little bit of time she can trust them. What could she lose?

"Ok." She raised her head and stared at the Professor with big blue eyes. "I'll do it." Charles smiled and nodded his head approvingly.

"Good. Now that you understand the basic information of why you are here, would you like some lunch? You must be hungry." Trinity's mind was quickly diverted to her stomach and she nodded her head vigorously. She was starving!

"Yes, please." Charles smiled and looked at Jean with that same intense gaze that he had done to her before. Jean smiled at him and nodded and then looked down at Trinity. He must have just spoken to her telepathically.

"I'll take you to the kitchen. And then if you'd like I'll give you a tour of the mansion." Trinity smiled.

"Sure." They were just about to leave until the Professor cleared his throat and Trinity turned around to see him holding something in his hand. It was a couple sheets of paper.

"While you are staying with us, you will attend classes from our school. I have had a schedule made for you, but there is still a subject of your choice needed in there. Jean will go over it with you if you'd like." Trinity inwardly groaned, but took the papers with a smile anyways. School was a drag, but maybe now it would be different. Maybe things would all be different now. These people seemed to really want to help her. But she'll keep her guard up anyways. There was still something that bugged her about these people. They were too…welcoming. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. That was the problem.

"Thanks." And with that Jean and Trinity left the room and emerged into the hallway once more. This time it was empty and they moved freely down the hall and into a room that was presumably, the kitchen. Trinity stuffed her schedule and other papers into a side pocket in her sweats and then looked around. Many cupboards surrounded the upper walls and a long counter where household machines resided rolled all around the room, separating where doorways emerged. There was a large stainless steel refrigerator on the wall to the left of the entrance and as Jean opened it up there were piles of food and drinks inside. Trinity couldn't believe how much food was in there!

"What would you like to eat?" Trinity glanced into the fridge as she searched for a particular meal and she finally found it. It was her favourite snack of all time.

"I'll have an apple with that carton of caramel if you don't mind." Jean grabbed a red delicious apple and the carton of caramel that Trinity was talking about and handed them both to her.

"Are you sure that's all you're going to eat. That really isn't much." Trinity cleared her throat and then brought the apple to the sink at the far corner of the room and began washing it down.

"I'm uh…not really a big eater." She finished washing off the apple and then brought it over to the counter where a set of kitchen knives sat in a wooden block. She picked a rather sharp one and began cutting the apple into slices. Jean watched as she carefully sliced through the apple and she shrugged as she wondered through the fridge for her own snack. She chose a large container of yogurt and she slammed the refrigerator door shut as she grabbed the yogurt and then roamed the drawers for a spoon. As soon as she found one she sat at the island in the middle of the floor and watched as Trinity finished cutting her apple.

"You can just put the knife in the dishwasher. It'll be cleaned later." Trinity walked over to the dishwasher and opened the door and placed the knife inside. After closing the door she returned to the counter, grabbed her plate, and made her way over to the island. She took a seat next to Jean and began dipping her apple slices into the carton of caramel.

Jean watched as she inhaled her food and she suddenly began wondering when she ate last. The poor girl. They had heard about the incident at Morris High School on the news earlier in the morning and quickly followed the order to ready the jet so they could contain her before she did any more harm. Thank goodness no one was hurt. That was no one but Trinity. It would be hard, even for Jean, to realize what she could have done if she allowed her power to take total control. At least Trinity still had somewhat control over her actions. That took courage considering that her power had emerged due to deep emotional stress.

"So, is the Professor like you? Is he telepathic?" Jean glanced over at Trinity as she heard her ask her question and she nodded while taking a spoonful of her yogurt.

"Yes, but he's much more powerful than I am."

"Oh." Trinity slightly smiled and then sighed while taking another bite of her apple. Maybe, just maybe he knows something. There had to be a reason for what he said. She couldn't help but thinking of it. There was so much to think about. She was in New York at a school for mutants for goodness sakes! She would be attending a school for people like her. What kind of people would she meet? How would she prosper? How would she live? There were so many questions that she wanted answered. They were the kind of questions that she would eventually find out for herself, but still her curiosity was killing her. Damn curiosity. It would surely be the death of her someday. She was lucky she wasn't already.

She shook her head as she began to think of the consequences of her lingering mind. Stupid thoughts. She didn't want to think about that certain subject. But she couldn't help but be curious of why. Why did she have to go through all of the things she had? Was there something about the agency she didn't know about? Was there more to her parents than what she knows? There were so many questions in her life that were unanswered…it was all too much. She couldn't deal with all of it.

"Trinity? Are you ok?" Trinity looked over at Jean as she heard her voice and she shook her head as she pushed her plate away from her. All of this thinking was making her lose her appetite. It was a punishment of thought.

"I need some air." Trinity rose from her chair and walked into the hallway and towards the first door she saw that led outside. She leapt through the nearest exit and was met with a cool breeze that was blowing rather strangely, but she enjoyed it all the same. It felt refreshing. A few seconds later she heard the door behind her open and Jean came into her sight a bit afterwards.

"You know, it's hard to grasp reality when its been hidden from you for so long. It makes you wonder if there really is something called reality." Trinity sighed and glanced over at Jean with a blank expression. Her words were so true. There was so much she didn't know about and yet it felt like she knew too much. The world worked in many strange ways.

"Yeah I guess." She averted her gaze out at the luscious green grass and dark murky woods and she wondered how she ever ended up in a place like this. It was beautiful here and some people just found her and decided to bring her here to this paradise? It wasn't right. She didn't belong. But it was where she was and she had to make the best of it. For her own sake.

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Trinity sighed and forced a small smile on her face. Jean was trying to make her feel welcomed…it was the least she could do. Jean smiled in return and then led her on the stone walkway out into the yard. She showed her where everything was including the activity areas and the outdoor pool. Trinity grew excited when she learned that they had a pool. She absolutely loved the water! When they were finished with the outside, they returned inside and it was then that they began to find Trinity's classes for the next day. She had History first with Storm and then Trigonometry with Cyclops, whom she found out to be the man with the visor as well as Jean's boyfriend. Third she had the Professor for Physics and then finally Jean for Health class. After that she had lunch and Jean had shown her the outside patio in which she could eat or the cafeteria that resided inside of the building. After lunch she had the class in which she had to choose, which she carefully chose Art. She loved to create whatever she wished. It was one of her most cherished talents. And then her last two classes of the day were something everyone knew as Mutation Disciplinary class and the Danger Room. She didn't understand them completely, but Jean just said it was a time where every student could learn how to control their powers and use them carefully in tight situations. It sounded interesting to her.

As the day loomed by, the sun began to set and the moon rose higher with every second that passed. Jean and Trinity had returned to the kitchen sometime later in the day and cleaned up their messes and grabbed themselves something new to eat for dinner. While there, they had met up with someone Trinity had not yet had the chance to meet. It was the other man whom she had seen in the woods with Cyclops. The metal clawed guy. They introduced each other and she found his name to be Logan, or better yet Wolverine. He was a pretty good guy, but he gave her the creeps. He seemed kind of…hostile. She was just glad he was on her side. After their conversation had ended, which was in about five to seven minutes, Jean showed Trinity to her room in the upper level of the mansion. They roamed through the halls until they reached a certain door and Jean knocked upon it.

"You're going to be sharing a room with a few other girls. I hope you don't mind." Trinity shook her head and stared at the door uneasily. She didn't want to be rude or anything since they were actually giving her a place to stay for free. If she had to room with a few girls, then she'd do it. It was the least she could do. A couple seconds after Jean knocked on the door, it opened and a girl with dark chocolate locks with a streak of white in the front stood before it. She looked up at Jean with curious brown eyes and then glanced over at Trinity with a smile on her face. This was a surprise!

"Hey Dr. Grey. What's going on?" She greeted with her southern accent.

"Hi Rogue. We have a new student here who's going to be staying with you, Jubilee and Flora."

"Oh." She looked at Trinity and smiled while opening the door farther, inviting her inside.

"There's an extra bunk next to my bed that you can have. No one's slept in it since the accident with Logan." Trinity rose her brows as her stomach began to grow nervous.

"What accident?" Rogue chuckled and gestured for her to come inside.

"Come on in and I'll tell you all about it." Trinity smiled and glanced up at Jean before taking a step into the room.

"Thanks Jean."

"Good night Trinity."

A/N: This was actually an easy chapter to write. I hope you all liked it! I tried to explain some things and yet I wanted to keep some information for later. Believe me, there's still a lot coming up. But for now, thank you all so much for reviewing! I was so happy to see so many reviews in my mailbox! And now some time for feedback…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

**__**

ShadowStar21: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long delay, but with school starting and my sports, I had practically no time to write. Sorry!! Can't wait to hear more from you!

****

Dimonah Tralon: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the compliment. I write for the fulfillment of my readers when I get the chance. I had just started school and soccer and I've had absolutely no time for writing! Sorry for the delay!

****

Mayrana: Thanks for writing an extra long review! I hope you had fun on your vacation. And thank you so much for the compliments. I'm glad you like the story. It makes me happy that you can see Trinity as a real character. For some stories I've read author's just get so many new ideas and write them all down at once that it makes their character seem fake. But that's just how I see it. Anyways, I am very glad to see that you have caught onto her special abilities and seeing as how it's not only her power that is extraordinary. There is much more in future chapters. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to return to my weekly update! School and sports had just started and I've had no time for writing. Too tired… Thanks a lot!

****

sassenach-i: Thanks for the review! You know you only made me realize now that I am following the movie. Thanks for the heads up! I'll try to change it a bit in the future, but just to let you know I am basing this story on the second movie so there will be a lot of following. I just want to get facts straight right now but don't worry, I'll put in my two cents. Thanks a lot! I'll try to return to my weekly updating schedule. You know, school and sports…it's tiring.

****

GMUXMenSoaps: Glad you've reviewed. Been a little while since I've heard from you. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I too am happy that she's with the X-Men. It'll be a time for her to remember. I'll try to update next week if I get the chance. With school and soccer, my mind's been going crazy. Can't wait to hear more from you!

**_Jinxeh: _**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story and I am pleased to tell you that I have Rped before so I guess there could be a resemblance. Anyways, there is more to come with her powers and her new life. Thanks a lot and sorry about the delay. School, sports…blah!

****

Sacree: Thanks a lot for being a loyal reviewer. I see that your mind has grasped the idea of the story…maybe a little too much? You are very good at this hobby of yours. You have a very vivid imagination…we must see eye to eye. Anyways, I look forward to your future reviews and what new ideas you will bring to this story. Thanks a lot and sorry for the delay. School and soccer has been ruling my life for the past two months. It will finally end in a week and then break! More to come then!

****

TheHollister: Thanks for reviewing! I wonder, does your user name come from the clothing store Hollister? I love that store! Anyways, I'm glad you like the story and the way I write. I think this little time off has given me a new light on my writing too. Many more ideas and fun adventures to come. Thanks a lot!

****

TheShadowPanther: Thanks for the review. I have updated finally. School, soccer, boys…it's crazy!

****

ElvinStar: Thank you for your review. I know I took so long to update but school and soccer had taken over my life for two whole months. It will end in exactly one week and then break. I promise I will update again soon. Until then, thanks a lot!


End file.
